


Backup Husband

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Series: Burr Family Feels [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is Tired, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Little Theo is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Theodosia smiled. “Well, I've always thought the best way to fall in love is to be friends first, like your father and I were. That way, you already know and trust each other.”
Theo nodded thoughtfully, and then her eyes lit up. “I'm already best friends with Philip, so he can be my backup husband!”
Aaron coughed. “Sorry, backup husband?”





	

Theodosia caught sight of her daughter's thoughtful expression as she did her homework at the kitchen table. She was sitting with her chin in her hand, a faraway look in her eyes. Theodosia nudged Aaron, who was sitting across from Theo with his own work. He glanced up and cleared his throat.

“Theo, you still with us?”

She jumped about a mile, but nodded. “Sorry. I was just thinking.”

“Looks like you were thinking hard,” Theodosia observed, sitting down next to her daughter and looking at her worksheet. “Are you having trouble with those fractions again?”

“No,” Theo said, shaking her head. “I've finished them. I was thinking about...” A blush grew furiously across her face. “It's dumb.”

Aaron smiled. “What if we promise not to laugh?”

Theo sighed, much too dramatically for an eight-year-old. “All right. I was thinking about...getting married.”

Aaron and Theodosia exchanged looks.

“Are you planning to get married anytime soon?” Theodosia asked.

Theo rolled her eyes. “I can't get married. You have to kiss to get married, and Daddy says kissing is illegal until you're at least twenty-one.”

Theodosia shot her husband a look, but he only winked at her before turning back to Theo.

“Why the sudden interest in marriage?”

Theo shrugged. “A girl in my class has an older brother, and he's getting married.”

Aaron nodded. “I see...”

“And it made me think,” Theo continued, “how do you know for sure you're marrying the right person for you?”

Theodosia smiled. “Well, I've always thought the best way to fall in love is to be friends first, like your father and I were. That way, you already know and trust each other.”

Theo nodded thoughtfully, and then her eyes lit up. “I'm already best friends with Philip, so he can be my backup husband!”

Aaron coughed. “Sorry, _backup husband?”_

“Yeah! If no one else asks me, I'll just marry Philip! Since I already trust him and stuff, like Mama said.”

And with that, she gathered up her papers and took off upstairs. For once, Aaron didn't call after her not to run on the stairs. Instead, he had his face buried in his arms. Theodosia chuckled, reaching out to take his hand.

“You okay, honey?”

“Backup...husband,” came his muffled reply. “She said backup husband. Dosia, please don't let her marry a Hamilton. I'm begging you.”

She laughed, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Come on, you. Help me with dinner.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as @alittlebitoftheuniverse, come hang out!


End file.
